Happy Birthday, Arthur
by rainbows light up the sky
Summary: Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron and Harry celebrate Arthur's birthday.


**Author's Notes:** I was bored and thought of this idea. Tell me what you think 'cause I'd love to know. Read, review, enjoy.

~*~

"Seven tickets to – uh – the film with the bloody man on the front, please," says Arthur Weasley.

The lady handling ticket sales reaches into her desk and extracts the seven tickets. "That'll be ₤52.50."

Arthur pulls several Muggle moneys from his pocket. He looks at all the different bills and coins and sighs. "Harry, can you come help me?"

Harry pushes through all of his brother-in-laws to get to this father-in-law.

"Here," Harry says to the lady in the window, "₤52.50, exactly."

"Thank you," replies the lady, taking the money and giving Harry the tickets.

Today is Arthur's sixtieth birthday. Neither Bill nor Charlie nor Percy nor George nor Ron nor Harry could think of anything to get him. They couldn't get him anymore Muggle things – one, because he already had too many Muggle appliances and two, their mother, Molly, would probably ring their necks if they passed Arthur a blender or a toaster. Finally, they decided to take him to a film at the cinema. They'd already shown him many films at home on the television, but seeing the film in the cinema was a completely different story.

Once the boys – men – decided to go to the cinema, they just needed to choose which film to see. They didn't want a horror film, but, then again, they didn't want a romance. In the end, they told Arthur the choices and let him decide.

It was Arthur who made the decision to see "Bloody Men" – a horror film.

"Harry?" asks Arthur. "Which way do we go?"

They're walking through the old cinema. There aren't too many people; after all, it's only two in the afternoon. Most of the people are young parents with their tiny children.

"Keep going down the hallway, I assume," replies Harry, looking around. It has been awhile since he was here last. He doesn't really know where to go.

"Are we getting food first?" asks Ron.

"Yeah, we have to, don't we? It's part of being a Muggle at the cinema!" exclaims George.

"Okay, then," muses Bill, "where's the food line-ups?"

"Should be just down there, shouldn't it?" says Percy, pointing to the end of the corridor.

"How the bloody Hell do you know that?" Charlie asks Percy, puzzled.

"That's where everyone seems to be coming from with their food."

"Oh ... well, yes ... good observation, Perce." Charlie slaps Percy on the back.

They follow the trail of people to the food counters. Once there, they order popcorn and soft drinks – like George said, it's part of being a Muggle.

Arthur sips his drink. "My, isn't this sweet ... and bubby ... Well, boys, which theatre ought we go to?"

Harry pulls the tickets from his pocket. His eyes dart over the paper swiftly. "Theatre Four."

"Okay, boys, let's go to Theatre Four."

The six Weasleys and one Potter make their way through the small gatherings of people. Upon reaching Theatre Four, Harry hands the man in the red vest all seven tickets. The man – whose name tag reads "Ryan" – wishes them a good show and takes the tickets of the next people in line. They file into the Theatre and place their jackets on their chairs. They set their drinks in the cup holders connected to their seats and begin to eat their salty, buttery popcorn.

Slowly, the lights dim and previews begin to run on the screen. Arthur stares in amazement as the previews and people change.

"Isn't this just fascinating, boys?"

"Mhmm," they all reply, mouths full.

"_And, now, for the feature presentation_," says a cool man's voice.

On the screen, opening credits appear, along with the main character's face plastered against a mirror.

Arthur looks back and sees the window in the wall. Dust particles swim in front of it and soon, Arthur realises it's where the picture's being projected.

"Geniuses, Muggles are," Arthur whispers, more to himself than to anyone else.

~*~

The rest of the film went by with a wave of excitement and Arthur could hardly believe his eyes. The main character had killed almost the whole cast and was still barely alive.

The ending credits start to roll and the lights come back on. The Weasleys and Potter get out of their seat and stretch. They dispose of their popcorn bags and drinking cups and walk to the front entryway.

"What did you think, Dad?" asked Ron, grinning.

"I think if I ever come to see a film again, I'll see the one about ponies and flowers and what have you."

They all laugh.

"Hey, you can't blame us. We told you it'd be scary and suggested we see a funny one – not one where practically everyone dies," comments Percy.

"Well, we can always come back, can't we?" asks Arthur.

"Sure," replies Bill, "and we'll see the one about ponies and flowers and everything else."

"What did you think of the cinema over all, though?" Charlie asks Arthur.

"I had one Hell of a good time!"

"Good," says George, "because it cost a Hell of a lot of money!"

"You didn't even pay for it!" yells Bill.

"So ... if I'm going to bring my lovely wife here on a date, I'm not sure I want to spend that much."

"I still don't know how Angelina puts up with you."

"It's my great looks."

"Yeah, all right."

"Enough, boys!"

"Sorry, Dad," they both say at the same time.

"So, Muggles really aren't that bad," realises Ron. "I mean, that whole picture in one room, film on the wall is pretty damn wicked."

"Well said, Ron, well said."

"I'll go ring for a taxi," said Harry, leaving the group and going to one of the three payphones.

"I think we should bring Mum here on her birthday," mumbles George.

"C'mon, George, she wasn't very keen on us coming. I doubt we'd ever get here into the building, let alone the Theatre," replies Percy.

"Besides, our wives should take her somewhere, like – I dunno – a bakery or cooking store," retorts Bill.

"That would be spectacular – seeing exactly _how_ Muggles make their food!" exclaims Arthur.

"Yes, Dad, but that's for Mum's birthday with the women."


End file.
